One Last Battle
by NamikazeMinato99
Summary: 3 years after the end of the series, the Z warriors have to face up to one last enemy.


Chapter 1: Return of a Hero

The clouds had turned a deep red as the sun dipped below the mountains. A single man stood on the edge of a cliff and stared down at the ruined city beneath him. The shattered glass of the once impressive skyscrapers littered the broken streets and rubble lay where innocent people's homes once stood. Amongst the wreckage were the pieces of his old home, now completely destroyed. The place where he had learned to walk, talk and hid away with his mother since his childhood was now gone.

Tears dripped down his face despite his attempts to fight them back. He didn't look like the type of person who would cry and there were very few people who had seen him do so. His well built frame, emphasised by his bulging muscles that were just about contained by his torn, blue jacket combined with the sword that was permanently strapped to his back often gave off an aura of strength and power. However, years of being the lone fighter in a post apocalyptic world had taken it's toll on him and he was left mentally fragile deep down.

A middle-aged woman walked over to him and observed him for just a moment. It broke her heart to see him this way, but she had become used to this feeling over the last few decades. Almost everyone that she had ever known or loved had been killed and her son was all she had left. She moved over towards him and reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I don't know how many times I've done this since you were a boy" she sighed, remembering those long and harrowing nights in the basement, where she cradled her terrified child in the darkness while the sounds of destruction raged outside. "Although, things are a little different now. You've gotten so tall and handsome and that hair is probably longer than mine. Still, I hate seeing you like this Trunks, so please try to think positive. You've saved the world for a second time, that's got to be seen as a good thing."

"How can I see it as a good thing, when you think about the cost?" Trunks asked, his voice shaking. "We've been reduced to a relative handful after what that monster did. What's the point in defeating him, when there's nothing left to save?"

Despite her vast intellect, Bulma couldn't find a helpful answer to her son's question. Instead, she resorted to her fail-safe backup plan. She wrapped her arms around his body and gave him the type of hug only a mother could. They both stood there for a minute, considering the mess that their lives had become. Even after the defeat of the deadly Androids, the earth was not freed from the threat of destruction. Another evil had presented itself and the cost of repelling it had been high, especially with no Dragon Balls to repair the damage.

"All right, enough of this now" Bulma declared, pulling herself away from her son. "We can't put this off any longer, the machine is ready now."

"I know" Trunks whispered, as he composed himself. "I owe them guys so much, they have to be prepared for this. I have a duty to warn them."

At least, that was what Trunks had told his mother in order to convince her. Even though that was partly true, Trunks' reasons for going back were more selfish than that. After all that he had been through, he just wanted to see his father and his friends again. Just one day away from the depressing life that he lead was all he wanted and after the last few months he felt that it wasn't too much to ask.

"Be careful Trunks" Bulma cried, as Trunks set the time with the dials in the machine. Trunks wasn't really sure how he could be any more careful while travelling through time and space but he appreciated the sentiment nevertheless. The time machine lifted up into the air and hovered there for a few seconds. Trunks then gave his mother a wave as the machine disappeared and hurtled through time and space towards his destination.

"Kamehameha!"

A magnificent wave of blue energy shot across the open field towards a black haired boy dressed in an orange gi. However, before the deadly attack reached him, the boy fired a similar wave of energy and the two attacks collided. The pressure being created around the epicentre of the struggle was enormous; enough to push back any normal person who stood close enough. Nearby, an older man wearing a similar gi stood watching the exchange.

"Keep it up boys, you're doing great!" he shouted, acting as if he was watching a sporting event.

Soon, it became obvious that the great beam was pushing itself towards the black haired boy. So, in order to tip the balance in his favour, he yelled out and was covered in a golden glow. His hair turned blonde and his eyes blue, the result of which allowed him to gain the upper hand.

"Way to turn the tables Goten!" the man cheered, before looking at the other boy. "_So, what will you do now Uub?" _

Uub struggled against the oncoming attack having no answer to it at his current power. Despite this, he had a smile on his face.

"Sorry, but you lose Goten!" Uub yelled. "Kaioken times ten!"

Uub was wrapped in a harsh red aura and it completely turned the tables. His attack tore right through Goten's and the contest was over. The blonde boy panicked and was just about able to get out of the way.

"Woah, that was amazing!" Goku cried, while running over to an exhausted looking Uub. "You pulled off a high level Kaioken in the middle of a high intensity energy struggle. It's amazing how far you've come in just three years!"

Uub tried to say something, before he fell to the floor unconscious. Rather than showing any sign of concern, Goku just laughed casually. He suspected that Uub wouldn't be able to handle such a high level of Kaioken and he was proved right.

"Alright, I tested him for you. Can I go now?" Goten pleaded, looking completely bored.

"Oh no, we have some training to do" Goku replied, while carrying Uub towards some shade. "You told me last time I came back that you would take your training more seriously. I could tell from some of your sloppy fighting and how easily you were overpowered that you didn't train much at all. You won't go very far in next weeks tournament fighting like that."

Goten groaned as he listened to his father's lecture. He had a date in an hour, so he didn't really have much time for this.

"Gohan's too busy to train, so what am I supposed to do?" Goten asked, hoping that he'd found an excuse.

"What about Vegeta and Trunks?" Goku suggested, which sounded reasonable to him. However, the look of horror that Goten gave him suggested that he didn't agree.

"Train with Vegeta?" Goten stammered, shaking as he spoke. "Are you crazy?"

"Dad?"

A man in a blue jumpsuit and white gloves flew over towards the terrified boy. The speed at which he travelled, as well as the fact that he had pulled his fist back, made it clear that he was looking for a fight. The purple haired boy quickly took to the air but was instantaneously followed by the angered man.

"I thought this was supposed to be a light spar?" the boy yelled, hoping to make his father see sense.

"This is a light spar" the man shot back, as he connected a punch on the boy's face. It was enough to knock him towards the ground, although he was able to land on his feet. "Well, it's light for me anyway. It's not my fault that you're not keeping up with your training Trunks."

"What are you two doing now?" a female voice asked, as she walked out into the garden that had suddenly become a battleground in the two minutes she had been away. "Vegeta, just make sure you don't make a mess okay?"

"Don't worry Bulma, this will be over quickly" Vegeta replied, before charging at his son once again. The next few minutes consisted of Vegeta effortlessly pummelling his son, while Trunks struggled to keep up. Eventually, he was knocked to the ground one time too many and he stayed there.

"I give up," Trunks groaned, as he lay on the floor.

"I can't believe you'd give up so easily" Vegeta spat, while shaking his head in disappointment. "I bet even Kakarot's boy wouldn't do that."

"No, it's pretty much the same" a voice called out, which startled Vegeta enough to look for the source of the noise.

"Goku! Chi Chi! How are you?" Bulma asked, as she greeted her long time friends. "I'm surprised you're even here Goku, you've pulled out of our last few parties to train."

"Yeah well, Chi Chi convinced me this time" Goku said vaguely, which was enough to let Bulma know that "convinced" should be heard as "forced." Behind him stood his entire family: Goten, Uub, Gohan, Videl and Pan, who was on Goku's shoulders. Bulma greeted each of them in turn and Pan went off to play with Bulma's daughter Bra.

"Kakarot" Vegeta declared, as he landed in front of his rival. He ignored the rest of the group and focused solely on his fellow Saiyan. "What are you doing here?"

"Vegeta! Don't tell me you forgot about our dinner party?" Bulma asked, while making the face that made even Vegeta coil in fear.

"Oh right, of course" Vegeta mumbled, before turning his attention back to Goku. "So then, how about a battle before dinner? Just a little preview to how badly I'm going to destroy you next week."

Before Goku could agree, he saw the furious look that Chi Chi was giving him. Vegeta noticed that Bulma was doing the same and an awkward silence followed. This was eventually broken by the arrival of another group of people.

"Hey guys! It's been a while!" Gohan said, greeting the group.

""Indeed, it's been too long" Master Roshi replied, as he turned his attention to Videl in a rather obvious way. "I've been thinking about what I've missed all this time." That line brought the customary hit to the face from the World Tournament Champion's daughter.

"Krillin! Yamcha! You guys look old!" Goku said, as he walked over to greet his oldest friends.

"Well, we're not all ageless aliens you know" Krillin replied in his usual laid-back manner.

"Except maybe Tien, I don't think he's ever changed" Yamcha mused, which sparked another conversation. Over the next few hours, more guests arrived, with the arrival of Piccolo bringing particular cheer. They all ate and drank and had the best night they'd had in many years. Eventually, the evening began to wind down and everyone considered going home.

"I'll just help you clean up" Chi Chi declared, while she helped Bulma clear the many glasses and plates that were scattered around her house. Talk amongst everyone else turned to the upcoming Tournament.

"It always gets so exciting in the lead up to the tournament," Roshi said, who was feeling the effects of all the alcohol he had consumed.

"So, who exactly is entering?" Krillin asked, knowing full well that his age restricted his participation.

"Dad and Uub, obviously" Gohan began, as he counted the names on his fingers. "Vegeta, Trunks and Goten although I think the last two would rather not be there anyway. Piccolo, Pan and I make up the rest of our group and the only other one I know for sure is Majin Buu."

"What about Mr Satan?" Krillin asked, his question directed at Videl rather than Gohan.

"Well, he injured himself in training" Videl stammered, not wanting to reveal exactly what that training was. "Although, he said yesterday that one of his students is taking his place so that fills his spot."

"So that leaves 7 spots for the unlucky few" Krillin joked, which brought a laugh out of everyone else.

"We should still keep ourselves aware, we all know the strange things that can arise at these tournaments" Piccolo cautioned, bringing the group back to reality as he always did.

"Come on Piccolo" Trunks said, rolling his eyes as he did.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that every threat in the universe has been killed of by now" Goten joined in, as the mischievous pair continued the hobby that they had favoured since they were children: teasing Piccolo. However, this time they were made to look the fool as a powerful energy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, the entire group was on guard as they felt the presence approach the door.

"Should we go out there?" Krillin asked, even though he was clearly letting the other guys do the fighting.

"No, we hold the advantage in here" Piccolo replied, to the agreement of everyone else. Slowly, the door opened and revealed the serious looking man stood there.

"No way!" Gohan exclaimed, feeling both excited and shocked at the same time. "I must be seeing things is that really you?"

"That energy, there's no mistaking it" Goku continued. "You've actually come back."

"That's right," the man answered, before turning to a stunned Vegeta. "Hello father."


End file.
